This invention is a folding wing for an aircraft wherein the wing unfolds at the root upon the launching of the aircraft at some velocity or as it is ejected at altitude from a carrier craft. The wing swings out from the fuselage and then expands in the chordwise direction. Wings that deploy by pivoting at the root are common on cruise missiles. However, for some types of air vehicles that must fly for long periods at relatively low speed there is a need for more wing area than that of designs for use with cruise missiles. This invention provides a chordwise expansion of the wing upon launching of the vehicle. The chordwise expansion of this invention allows as much as three times greater wing area with the same craft stowed volume as with other unfolding, stowed wings.